Educational Software
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Free, educational software. * Add great, free, open, educational software. Educational software Astronomy Educational Software Biology Educational Software Chat Software Cities Environment Educational Software Geography Educational Software Kids' Educational Software Mathematics Software Physics Educational Software Programming Educational Software Vocabulary Learning Software Educational Software Tools 3-D Content Creation Accessibility Android Phone Freeware Animation and Machinima-Making Software Anti-Virus Assessment tools and resources Audio Editor and Recorder Backup Storage Online Blogging tools Bookmarking tools Classroom Tools Collections of Educational Software Command Line Tools Community, Class and Group-formation Software Compilers Computational Knowledge Engines Content Management Systems Course Management Systems Cross-platform open-source multimedia framework, player and server Database Debate Digital Media Learning Software (MacArthur Foundation) Competition Winners Digital Research Tools http://www.isi.edu/~johnh/SOFTWARE/uclathes/index.html Dissertation Software Drawing Programs Educational Games Embodied and Mediated Learning File Hosting and File Sharing Firewall Fonts Forum Software Free Software Lists Game Creation Software Google Android Educational Applications HTML5 Information Organization iPhone Educational Applications iPad Educational Applications Journal Software Math Tools Media Players Mind Mapping Software Mobile Phone Educational Software Music Composition and Notation Software Music Appreciation Software Narrative / Narration Software Office Suites Operating Systems PDF Ebook PDF to Text Personal Communication and Collaboration Platforms Personal Finance Photo Editing Software Physical Activity Presentation Software Productivity and Collaboration Applications Programming Languages Radio Scaling Software Scientific Research and the Classroom Software Screen Capture-and-Share Software Second Life Tools Security Software Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Slide Sharing Software Social Bookmarking Social Media Classroom & Forums Statistical Software Survey and Polling Software Text to Audio Textbook Collaborative Production Time Line Software Time Management Transcription Software Translation Software Translation Software - Virtual Worlds Tutorials TV - Live Broadcasting Twitter for Learning Typing Video Communication Video Capture Software Video-Streaming Hosting Services Video-Streaming Software for Your Mobile Phone Virtual Worlds as Fora, Classrooms, Building Sites, Design Sites, Art Studios, etc. Visualization of Complex Networks Software and Resources Web Design Software Web Meeting Software Website Copier Wiki Software WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Blog Aggregators Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/hangouts MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Add an ISBN. https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Wikidata:Wikibooks 'Select Chapters' Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Call for Papers, Chapters, Submissions, etc. Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conference Materials Select Conferences, Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Dictionaries Select Encyclopedias Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Google + Hangouts, UnHangouts, Group Video, etc. Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, Repositories, etc. CNET Download Educational Software. 2013. http://download.cnet.com/windows/educational-software/ Educational Software]. download.cnet.com/windows/educational-software/. Gizmo's Freeware Best Free Educational Software. 2013. Best Free Educational Software. techsupportalert.com/view/educational . Wikipedia List of educational software. 2013. List of educational software. en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_educational_software . (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Mizushima, Tsukasa. 2011. India Place Finder. Tokyo, Japan: Mizushima Lab at The University of Tokyo. Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Poetry Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Audacity. 2011. http://audacity.sourceforge.net/ (Audacity is free, open source software for recording and editing sounds. It is available for Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, GNU/Linux, and other operating systems). CNET Educational Software. 2014. CNET educational software download. SF, CA: download.cnet.com/mac/educational-software/ . Evernote. 2012. Evernote. (Remember everything and organize it. Capture anything. Access anywhere. Find things fast. See also Devon Think and Tinderbox - http://gigaom.com/apple/faceoff-devonthink-pro-office-vs-evernote-premium/). Evernote. Google Apps for Education. 2014. Google Apps for Education - Free email and collaboration tools for schools. Mountain View, CA: Google, Inc. HTTPS Everywhere. 2014. HTTPS Everywhere. San Francisco, CA: eff.org/https-everywhere . IBM Watson Developer Cloud. 2015. IBM Watson Developer Cloud. Armonk, NY: ibm.com/smarterplanet/us/en/ibmwatson/developercloud/ . MindTapCengage. 2011. My Favorite Textbook: The Next Generation. (Mindtap Learning Path digital learning application for Harvard Law Professor's Greg Mankiw's 'Macroeconomics' text book; Chris Vento, with Cheryl Lazar at TED Studios). June 6. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com TED Ed - Lessons Worth Sharing. 2012. TED Ed - Lessons Worth Sharing. (TED-Ed Website Tour - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQDgE_eJGTM). TED Ed. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Alcock, Mike. 2015. Creating An Online Learning Platform From Scratch. April 3. elearningindustry.com/creating-online-learning-platform-scratch . Connell, Genia. 2012. My 35 Favorite Free Apps for Teaching. December 20. scholastic.com/teachers/top-teaching/2012/12/my-35-favorite-free-apps-teaching. Despres, Draxtor. 2014. the drax files radio hour (with jo yardley). Berlin, DE: draxfiles.com/2014/03/14/show-10-oculus/. Free e-Learning Resources. 2011. Free e-Learning Resources. blog.efrontlearning.net. Gerald, Olympia Shilpa. 2012. Village children take the Skype route to education. July 9. New Dehli, India: The Hindu. Introducing the Learning Dashboard. 2014. Introducing the Learning Dashboard. khanacademy.org/about/blog/post/58354379257/introducing-the-learning-dashboard . Kolowich, Steve. 2013. With Open Platform, Stanford Seeks to Reclaim MOOC Brand. Palo Alto, Calif: Chronicle of Higher Education. Lifshits, Yury. 2011. 100+ Online Resources That Are Transforming Education. January 7. Mashable.com. ltjohhed. 2012. Free/Open Deduplication Software?. January 4. ask.slashdot.org. Massive study on MOOCs. 2015. Massive study on MOOCs: Harvard, MIT report provides new insights on an evolving space. April 1. Cambridge, MA: news.harvard.edu/gazette/story/2015/04/massive-study-on-moocs/ . MasterPatricko. 2011. OpenSUSE 12.1 Released. November 16. linux.slashdot.org. MIT Center for Mobile Learning @ The Media Lab. 2012. MIT Center for Mobile Learning @ The Media Lab. Cambridge, MA: mitmobilelearning.org. MIT Media Lab. 2012. What I did on my summer vacation Or, The Media Lab at Aspen Ideas Festival 2012. San Franscisco, CA: Storify.com. Nesson, Charles. 2011. free to all. May 25. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/nesson. Quinnelly, Travis. 2009. 5 Free Screencasting Apps for Creating Video Tutorials. makeuseof.com. timothy. 2012. Best Software For Putting Lectures Online? December 31. hardware.slashdot.org. Screen Recording Software 10 Free Screen Recording Softwares For Creating Attractive Screencasts. 2009. 10 Free Screen Recording Softwares For Creating Attractive Screencasts. (Windows, Mac). webresourcesdepot.com. androidandosx. 2011. Top 5 Free Screen Recording Utilities for Mac OSX. (Mac) (Quicktime in MacOS Snowleopard, IShowU HD, Jing, CaptureMe, Copernicus). Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Deeds, David. 2012. Best Practices Showcase: 3D Virtual Worlds in (K-12/International) Schools. March 13. slideshare.net. Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Binkley, Ken. 2010. Immune Attack Demo. Federation of American Scientists. Digital Scores - Top 10 technical advantages of having our music in MuseScore format. 2013. Digital Scores - Top 10 technical advantages of having our music in MuseScore format. Youtube.com. Doherty, Paul. 2012. Exploratorium Tour - Part 1 of 5. San Francisco, CA: KirkwoodSLGroup. Hope, Alexis. 2015. FOLD, a new tool for storytelling. Cambridge, MA: vimeo.com/125113571 . Pesenti, Jerome. 2014. Cognitive Computing: New Ways of Developing Software for a New Era of Computing (SATURN Keynote). Pittsburgh, PA: Software Engineering Institute | Carnegie Mellon University Youtube channel. Recording Skype calls for Free w/ Audacity. 2010. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlPT7b-Hkuk (for interviews). YouTube. Monroy-Hernandez, Andres. 2012. Designing for Remixing: Computer-supported Social Creativity. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu. Starner, Thad. 2013. Thad Starner on Singularity 1 on 1: Reduce the Time Between Intention and Action. Nikola Danaylov Youtube channel. Stegman, Melanie. 2011. ImmuneAttack SMHS Feb 2011. Federation of American Scientists. TED Ed - Lessons Worth Sharing. 2012. - TED-Ed Website Tour. (http://ed.ted.com/ TED Ed - Lessons Worth Sharing). TED Ed. Van Deusen-Scholl, Nelleke. 2014. Yale Center for Language Study Shared Course Initiative. (At the Online Education Open Forum held on February 24, 2014, Nelleke Van Deusen-School, Director of the Center for Language Study, shared the collaborative arrangement with Cornell and Columbia to share less commonly taught languages, offer several languages that are not otherwise taught on our campuses, via videoconferencing from a partner institution in the CLS Shared Course Initiative). New Haven, CT: Yale University. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Educational Freeware. 2013. Educational Freeware. educational-freeware.com/. Khan Academy Knowledge Map. 2014. Khan Academy Knowledge Map. khanacademy.org/exercisedashboard . MediaWiki Administration and Development. 2012. MediaWiki Administration and Development: Administration and optimization of a MediaWiki installation. codelesson.com. Teach Your Technology. 2012. Teach Your Technology: Bring your technical expertise to the CodeLesson learning community. codelesson.com. Wi-Phi: open access philosophy. 2013. Wi-Phi: open access philosophy. New Haven, CT: wi-phi.com/. Select Wikidata Queries Select Wikis WikiBase (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client) WikiData (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) Select Workshops Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Education: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Education One Laptop per Child: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/One_Laptop_per_Child_-_XO_Laptop_-_$100_Laptop_-_MIT Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Software Libraries: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Software_Libraries Theories of Learning subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Theories_of_Learning Web Page Design and Production: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Web_Page_Design_and_Production WUaS Navigation New WUaS in MediaWiki: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/mediawiki-1.24.1/index.php?title=Main_Page Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Linked Open Data Linked Open Data, Linked Data for artificial intelligence and machine learning, with a focus on privacy and security. List of Wikipedias List of Wikipedias. 2015. List of Wikipedias. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias . RSS Feed Save this page for download in the following formats atom GeoJSON csv.csvm map.html csv xls rdf klm TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!